


Set Me Free

by Keira_Emerald



Series: Random One-Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sam Winchester Fucks Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_Emerald/pseuds/Keira_Emerald
Summary: While hunting a coven of vampires, the younger of the Winchester brothers finds an ancient mirror within the nest. Unable to leave it behind, he decides to take the mysterious item with him. They head back to the motel, unknowingly bringing an ancient, dark entity with them.





	Set Me Free

Sam stared at the hand-held mirror on his lap as he sat on the edge of the motel bed, his reflection idly staring back at him. He ran a hand across the glass, feeling small and mostly invisible scratches on the clear surface. Its golden frame was cracked and dirty, designed in an almost ancient way. Turning it over, the first thing he saw was the shiny yellow topaz placed at the center of the back of the mirror. Surrounding it were engravings of different symbols he didn't recognize. They weren't like any other supernatural symbols he'd ever seen and if he didn't know them, he doubted Dean would have because he was usually the one in charge with research.

As he wracked his brain for something that could possibly translate the engravings, he noticed Dean stealing glances at him out of the corner of his eye. Dean sat leaning against the headboard of his own bed, cautiously eyeing him with a bottle of beer in one hand. He seemed to hesitate for a second before he opened his mouth to speak.

"You okay, Sammy?" He asked, staring apprehensively at the item his little brother was holding. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Instinctively, Sam pulled the mirror close to his chest in a protective manner. That seemed to make Dean even more uneasy. He furrowed his eyebrows and continued to stare at Sam as he went to take a sip of his beer. Apparently it was empty because he grimaced and slipped off his bed. He grabbed the keys to Baby and his leather jacket, all the while still glaring suspiciously at the mirror.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go buy more beer... And maybe some pie." He announced, heading towards the door. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." He joked, pointing at Sam accusingly. The younger Winchester rolled his eyes and shook his head, amused. "Yeah, yeah, whatever jerk." Sam called out, just as Dean was leaving. "Bitch." The older Winchester replied, closing the door right after he sent his brother an amused smirk.

Sam sat still for a few moments while staring at the door, waiting for the sound of the Impala driving away to fade before lending his focus back to his mirror. As he studied his reflection, the image began to change. His reflection slowly faded and the glass gained a reddish tint to it as a dark figure of a woman appeared. Saying she was beautiful was the understatement of the century. She was much more attractive than any other woman or supernatural being Sam had ever seen.

She looked helpless, vulnerable, eyes wide with desperation. Her hands were pressed firmly against the glass like it was some kind of barrier. Her mouth was rapidly moving, saying something Sam couldn't quite hear. All he could understand were 'please' and 'help'. He wanted to help her but he couldn't do anything if he didn't know how.

"I can't hear you. What are you trying to say?" She frowned at Sam and lowered her head, dejected. He panicked as she started to vanish. The glass turned back to normal, losing its reddish tint. Sam gripped the handle of the mirror tightly, confused, saddened, and slightly creeped out. The room was eerily silent, quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

And then the voices started.

_Sam... Help me..._

_Please..._

They were soft whispers at first, barely discernible. Sam looked around the room, thoroughly paranoid, but nobody was around. His gaze traveled back to the mirror he was still holding and his reflection was rippling, as if the glass was liquefying. The voice began to get louder with each spoken sentence, reaching up to the point of almost screaming.

_Sam... Please..._

_Help me... I don't belong here..._

_Sam... Sam. Listen to me._

_Let me out. Please._

_The stone, Sam!_

_SET ME FREE!_

Sam winced as the loud shouts overlapping each other began to hurt his ears. Desperate to make the voice stop, he urgently flipped the mirror around and touched the topaz. It glowed brightly upon contact, along with the engraved symbols surrounding it. The voice was suddenly silenced. Sam gripped the stone and pulled it from the mirror with some effort, careful not to break it.

The moment the stone was off, the glass shattered into thousands of little pieces. The glow of the engravings faded but the stone was as bright as ever as the mirror frame lost its golden color. Sam focused on the topaz, placing the now monochrome frame down on the sheets beside him. The topaz seemed to burn even brighter and suddenly, it shot out of his hand. It floated right in the center of the room and stayed suspended in mid-air.

Sam cautiously pushed himself up from his bed and made his way towards the floating stone. Before he could take another step closer, a cloud of black smoke enveloped the stone completely. It grew and grew until it took the form of a human being. Sam staggered backwards as the smoke then dispersed; leaving behind the woman he saw from the mirror, the topaz now a necklace hanging around her neck.

She wore a simple, floor-length, black gown with transparent sleeves almost longer than her arms. (H/C) curls elegantly cascaded past her shoulders, the top of her head framed by a gold flower crown. Aside from the crown and the necklace, she wore no jewelry. Her posture, although shaky and a bit slumped, radiated power and respect. Sam would have gladly mistaken her for an actual goddess.

Seemingly unstable on her feet, the woman stumbled as she attempted to walk forward. Instinctively, Sam reached out and caught her in his arms before she could touch the floor. He wrapped his arms around her securely and helped her regain balance. He only realized how close they were to each other when she looked up and their eyes met.

She was even more breathtaking up close. Her soft features made her look innocent, angelic almost, but her eyes, they said something different. It was obvious that she had been through a lot. That was something Sam could relate to. Numerous emotions swirled through her (E/C) orbs but the ones that stood out the most were happiness and relief. Words weren't needed for Sam to see how grateful she was to be broken out of her prison. He couldn't imagine how long she must have been kept in there. He also couldn't help but wonder... Why? Why was she imprisoned?

"You're...Sam, right?" Despite being a little hoarse, her voice was music to Sam's ears. It took a second but eventually, he nodded in response. "Who are you?" He asked curiously. He needed to know her name. It was only right. He couldn't exactly call her 'the woman from the mirror' all the time.

He shamelessly stared as she bit her bottom lip in response, refusing to answer the question immediately. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as she noticed his gaze and smiled. He held his breath as she slowly leaned in, her hands sliding up his arms and resting on his shoulders. She paused just before their lips touched. "(Y/N)... Call me (Y/N)." She closed the remaining distance between them.

The kiss was nothing short of passionate. Their lips moved in sync as Sam tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He groaned quietly as she gently bit his lower lip. He was becoming addicted, fast. Then he felt a tug on his soul. He tried to pull away but (Y/N) kept him locked in place. She was surprisingly strong for someone who had been imprisoned for a while. He assumed it was nothing serious so he let it be. They kissed until she pulled away.

Sam immediately noticed how she looked significantly less tired than before. Her skin was less pale and her eyes were lighter. She was stronger and more stable, judging from the way she was able to successfully stand on her own as she pushed Sam to sit on his bed. He was going to question her about the sudden healthier state but then she straddled his lap and he was once again distracted.

"Thank you for letting me out." She murmured, running a hand through his brown locks. "Y-you're welcome." He managed to stutter out, a shiver running down his spine as (Y/N) continued to touch him. She rested the hand that wasn't in his hair on top of his chest and leisurely pushed him down to lie on his back. "I think you deserve a little reward for that..." She all but purred, making his heart race. "Uh, no, that's not really necessary-ohhh...." He cut himself off with a moan as she deliberately grinded against him. He tried to stop his growing hard-on, he really did. When (Y/N) smirked triumphantly, he knew he had failed.

Giving in, he firmly gripped her hips, willingly assisting her in moving back and forth. She leaned down and placed a trail of butterfly kisses from his neck up to the corner of his lips. He turned his head and their lips met once again. He was so enraptured by her that he didn't notice how his shirt had magically disappeared.

Just as she began to move one hand down his chest, (Y/N) heard the sound of a car pulling up into the parking space right in front of the motel room. She pulled away, sitting up and staring down at a dazed and confused Sam. Snapping out of the trance he was in, he sat up as well and blinked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. She only smiled in response. She raised a hand and caressed his cheek softly. "I have to go." She said. However, she made no move to get up. Sam opened his mouth to protest but she was quick to reassure him. "We'll see each other again, I'll make sure of it, but right now, I have to leave. We wouldn't want your brother to walk in on us... I'll give you your reward another time." She leaned in for one last kiss but then the door slammed open.

Sam turned his attention towards the door to see Dean walk in holding a six pack. When he faced forward again, (Y/N) was gone. He next noticed that the shards of glass plus the mirror frame were gone and his shirt was back on. He took a moment to process everything before giving up and deciding to call it a night. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. The last thing he heard was the soft whisper of a woman bidding him goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is up 👍


End file.
